Go Back
by Tsundere-Sunshine
Summary: Imagine...if the gang had past self's who were the same as them, name and everything, and they went through basically the same exact thing. How would it have been? "Weird...Dangerous...A MONSTER...that's what I'm called...by everyone..." Rated T for language, some violence maybe at some point, and Kuroha...being Kuroha later on. And remember if it looks interesting, read it!


**Franada-Girl97**\- God...you do NOT know how hard it was to think of a story for this series -.- (Although I have a few one-shot's in mind now...)

**Seto**\- Is this AU?

**Franada-Girl97**\- To...an extent. Basically, it's as if they all were alive in the past, and met through different methods. Trust me, there's more to the story...

**Mary**\- So...is it bad in the past?

**Franada-Girl97**\- ...Read to figure out people!

**Kano**\- *Come's in looking like Kido* She only owns the story line to an extent...

**Kido**\- PUT THAT DISGUISE DOWN!

(**A/N** To an extent this idea came from another one of IA's songs. It is called _A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night_.)

**Seto's P.O.V**

Weird...Dangerous..._**A MONSTER**_...that's what I'm called...by everyone...

But it's not my fault...it's not my fault I was brought back...it's not my fault that I am standing here...it's not my fault that I'm in chains...it's not my fault that I'm _**ALIVE**_.

Today was different though...I met to people with the same eye's as me...

Deep, glowing red eye's...

However...I still kept my busted mouth closed...even when the boy of the two walked over to me. Well...as far as his chain would let him...

"Hey...your eye's...", he said as he looked into my darkened, red eye's. The girl, however, looked elsewhere at my bruised, cut up body. Either way, they were both studying me up and down.

"Kano...calm down...we have the some _**cursed**_ eyes...", the Green haired girl told the boy as she rubbed the back of her head, and slapped the other guy with her free hand. Unlike the two of us boys, they put the chain around her ankle instead of her wrist, so she was free to move both hands.

"Jeez, I thought I was going to be alone with you..."

"What was that?!"

"You heard me Kido!"

"U-uh...guy's?", I questioned as the two of them were about to start arguing...my voice remaining scratched up since I hadn't spoken in a while. I came here at the age of six...and now I'm eight...so I haven't spoken in more then a year...

"Hey! He's not a mute!"

"Kano!"

"All of you shut up!", a guard outside yelled as the two of them started yelling...Clearly the two of them don't exactly get where they are...at least not yet. "I'm not going to listen to monster's like _**you**_."

"Wait...what?", the boy named Kano said with a puzzled tone in his voice, his fist clenching as he was basically told to shut up. Obviously not taking that comment well, he shouted, "Why don't you come in here and make me ASSHOLE!"

"Maybe I will!", the guy answered back to Kano as we heard the clicking of the door being unlocked. And pretty soon came marched right up to Kano, pressed him up against the cold wall, slashed him across the back and screamed, "TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"YAAAAAH!", the fragile boy wailed as the crimson fluid ran down his back, and onto the hard, stone floor. And while to keep from screaming again, he trembled and whimpered in pain for the rest of his "punishment" as this guy would call it.

"You're a piece of filth.", the guy hissed as he spat on Kano, and walked out.

'SLAM'

"Kano...", Kido whispered going as close as she could to him. And as she worriedly glanced at him, she ask, "Are you...going to be okay?"

"I...should be..."

"You...can't act like that here...", I bluntly said as I looked towards the ground, and there heads shot up. Surprised to see that they weren't told some of this sooner, I started explaining, "You see, all three of us are here because...we have this curse..."

"Curse...you mean our eye's?"

"Yes...Kido..."

"...Oh well...", Kano sighed as I noticed the cut on his back started to disappear off his back, yet he sill looked in pain as he stated, "Obviously we'll just have to wait for someone to show up."

"You don't get it..."

"What d-"

"No one is coming for us...we're nothing to the world...WE'RE_** MONSTERS**_!"

And just like every other time I opened my mouth...I was so terribly wrong...

**A Few Month's Later...**

The three of us have been stuck here for a few month's now. How do we know? Well...there's a little window on the wall, and the once snow covered, bare branch's were now decorated with light pink flowers that would some time's be blown into our little chamber by the wind...sadly that little window made the winter torturous...

And I learned a few new things about my two friends. Apparently Kido got her eye's after being burnt to death when someone she refused to talk about went nuts and burnt there home, and apparently she turned nine based off the fact the first day of the year had obviously passed. And the Kano kid...she got beaten by some robber's...and apparently he is good at lying based off the fact that he tells us a new lie that we believe every day...including that thing about being saved one day...

And I also realized...I had friend's...

Although I must ask...what's up with the girl in brown boot's that always runs around the tree's next to our window...but that's a question for another time...

For now...we were listening to the commotion going on above us that had started earlier today, and had carried on into the afternoon...

"Hey...what do you guy's think is going on up there?", Kano questioned as he looked up at the ceiling, obviously in a daze again. Honestly, when is he going to give up on the chance that we will be saved...

...And that's when we heard it...

'Creak..."

"H-Hello?", A girl asked as she peaked her head into the doorway, her straight, black hair moving as her head went to the side. She was adorned with one, key item; a red muffler. "Are you guy's alright?"

"...OH MY GOD! THANK THE LORD!", we all chorused as she completely walked in with an even better sight, a key. And at that moment, freedom was in sight.

"See Seto? I know I wasn't lying when I said we just have to wait a few month's ago."

I guess...he didn't lie about that...

**Outside**

"We're free!", Kano exclaimed as we all ran outside to do...well, whatever we couldn't do for the longest time. Besides, we knew no guard would show up because all of them were either locked up in the rooms we were once in to die, or shot. And I know it's cruel to say, but I'm happy they are.

"Ayano!? Thank god your alright!", A women exclaimed as she ran over to the hero who saved us, and hugged her along with an older man. Is that what's called...a family?

"I'm fine mom..."

"Hmm? Who are they?", the father asked as he looked at the three of us as Kano climbed a tree, Kido messed with some of the flowers, and I simply stood there.

"Oh! They were the one's I found down in the cells...", Ayano stated as she started to point towards each of us. "That one's Kano, she's Kido, and the boy standing there is Seto."

"Do...they have a place to go?"

"...No mom..."

"Well, there's no choice, Ayano!", the father I think I over heard the women call Kenjirou cried out to his daughter, and stated, "You are now a big sister."

"Wait...we're taking them in!?", she rambled as sparkles appeared in her eye's, obviously happy about becoming a big sister. "Yay!"

And as everyone smiled, cried out in happiness, and hugged one another, I saw someone behind a tree.

She has these bright, red eyes, pure white hair, a blue dress, and...brown boots...

Wait...

"H-", I was going to cry out, but the fourteen or so year old ran off before I could cry out...I...wonder if I'll ever see her again.

"Hey Seto! You coming?"

"...Yea...", I said as I walked away, ready to try to se a brighter future.

**Franada-Girl97**\- That...was fun to write :3

**Seto**\- Brown boots...

**Mary**\- T_T

**Momo**\- Seto...

**Kano**\- I wonder...how long it will take for him to realize...

**Franada-Girl97**\- ...R&amp;R please...

(**A/N** If you have an idea to in cooperate Ene into the story, please help! I have no idea what I am going to do...she's sorta a cyber girl, and there are not any electronics in the past ^^ So...leave any idea's you have in a review please.)


End file.
